


the wink.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Finn was so convinced that Ben wanted to be more than friends that whenever Rey was going to be left alone with him, Finn would give her a wink before he walked away.or:  Ben wants to know what Finn's wink was about and Rey is surprised by what he says after she tells him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	the wink.

**Author's Note:**

> day 24, drabble 24.
> 
> Prompt 024 - wink.

Finn was so convinced that Ben wanted to be more than friends that whenever Rey was going to be left alone with him, Finn would give her a wink before he walked away. It made Rey just roll her eyes until the day that Ben noticed, and she found herself explaining. She wasn't expecting confirmation that what Finn thought was true, but when Ben said that he'd get over it, Rey realized she didn't want him to. Ben gave her the best smile after she said that and things spiraled out of control from there. But in a good way.


End file.
